02287
}} is the 2,289th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 26 November, 1997. Plot Part 1 Betty greets a depressed Zoe at the Vets surgery with the news that Paddy is not coming in this morning. She then goes on to say that she is sure Zoe will meet the right man and have a family one day. This is all Zoe needs and she reacts angrily towards Betty. Steve is furious with Sophie for leaving him in the lurch. He tells her she might as well go immediately and she leaves in tears. Will calls round to the Post Office to make sure that Kelly is coming to the Cairns housewarming party tonight. She decides to go when she hears that Biff will be there. Kelly makes smart remarks to her mum about Paddy and Vic overhears. Viv brushes it off. The Dingles are trying to find out what Zak's new job is. He tells Sam that he needs a new battery and he promises to get him one. Steve orders Kelly to look after James. She isn't keen until Steve gives her some cash. Eric and Billy are setting off to pick up the whisky. Dee is curious to find out what Eric is up to. He is secretive as usual. In Hotten, Zak is busking again, but he isn't making any money. He tries to bribe a small boy into singing some Christmas carols, but he runs off. Steve assures Kim on the phone that everything is fine. Tara asks why he doesn't tell Kim the truth, but he doesn't want her worrying. Zoe arrives with the rest of Sophie's belongings. Steve tells her that she is too late. Biff finds Kelly at the park with James. She claims that she actually offered to look after him because she wants to impress Biff. He admits that all he and Linda ever wanted was a child of their own. She tries to flirt with him, but he tells her that they are just good friends. Jack joins Zoe for lunch in the Woolpack. They both commiserate with each other about their disastrous love lives. Sam has taken Marlon to show him the van that is hidden in the woods. They are planning to steal the rest of its engine. They hear a noise though and Marlon decides to hide in the back of the van where he finds all the stolen whisky. It is Billy and Eric who are on their way to the van. Marlon can't believe that Sam missed all this. Billy is just telling Eric that no one else knows about the van when they open up the back and find Sam and Marlon hidden inside. Part 2 Billy has checked to see that all the booze is still there. Eric pays the rest of the money and tells Sam and Marlon that he is driving the van home and that they can make their own way home. They have the last laugh though. Zak is still busking when Barry turns up again. He looks at the pathetic amount that Zak has earned - 23p. Barry has made a fortune. Becky is busy getting the food ready for the housewarming party at Woodside Farm. Will pesters her to sign a form from school to say that her and Tony are unable to help with some school activity. He is rather vague and Tony asks to have a look. He finds out that it is an orienteering course and he wants to help. Ned comments that Roy has been a bit heavy handed with his aftershave for the party. All the Glovers force Biff to come to the party. Marlon and Sam have had to carry all the whisky back for Eric. Dee pays them for their trouble. Steve tells Tara that he has found a temporary nanny. He is determined to show Kim that he can cope on his own. Roy and Biff have called for Kelly and Lyn. Vic asks Roy quietly if he has heard any rumours about Viv and Paddy. Roy just laughs. Sarah arrives Woodside Farm with Billy and the kids. She is amazed how Woodside has turned out. Jan disapproves of Sarah bringing Billy. The Dingles arrive at the party. Marlon has made Becky a housewarming cake. They tell Becky about Zak's new job and that he is working tonight. He is actually at home welding a new buskers kit together. Emma is surprised to see Lyn at the party. She agrees to forgive Lyn for bullying her at school. Andy complains to Robert that there are not enough "chicks" at the party. He asks Kelly to dance, but Roy warns him off. He tries to get her to agree to go out for a drive. She seems more interested in Biff. Mandy and Zoe discuss having partners and all the emotions that go with it. Biff is leaving the party when Kelly catches up with him. She makes him stay for a while and tells him that she understands how she feels because she misses Tom. She really comes onto him and he responds. Lyn makes trouble by telling Roy that she last saw Kelly with Biff. He finds them in a passionate clinch outside. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes